The King at War
by its Karin
Summary: Saat ini, Seoul. Luhan sepertinya berhalusinasi, tapi ia merasa semua yang dilihatnya itu nyata. Pria tinggi dengan jubah hitam dan tongkat peraknya Tahun 1880. Disaat perang sudah hampir meledak dan para prajurit muda sudah menaiki kuda gagahnya, Sehun merasa tidak sanggup. Jika ia ikut berperang, siapa yang akan menjaga hyungnya dan melindungi Luhan? HunHan BOYXBOY


**The King at War**

Author: its Karin

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc (EXO members)

some Suju members

Pairing: HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc

Genre: BL, Fantasy, Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: saya hanya me-remake ff ini. Cerita asli milik K.A.S Quinn, dengan perubahan dan gaya bahasa saya sendiri, juga dengan pertambahan ide /? tapi fic ini milik saya. Cast milik SM

Warn: Typo(s), BOYXBOY, BOYS LOVE

REMAKE dari novel The Queen at War sequel dari The Queen Must Die karya K.A.S Quinn. Karena novelnya bagus, jadi saya bikinin ff=.= tapi dengan alur dan gaya bahasa saya sendiri, juga saya tambahin ide dan castnya saya paksa buat couple an /?

Yang belum baca novelnya silahkan baca *maksa* novelnya bener-bener bagus, saya langsung jatuh cintrong, makanya saya bikin jadi ff;_;

**Happy Reading**

**RnR juseyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_uhuk…."_

"_Kau tiduran saja hyung, batukmu semakin parah"_

"_Tidak perlu, aku hanya.. uhuk…"_

"_Baiklah, kau benar-benar perlu istirahat. Aku akan membawakanmu obat. Tunggu sebentar"_

_Suasana kamar saat itu remang-remang. Hanya ada sebatang lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Gagang jendela di kamar itu sudah berdebu, pertanda tidak pernah dibuka. Pintunya berderit sedikit dan menampakan seorang namja yang tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi masuk membawa sebuah gelas._

_Jika kita melihat ke dalam mata namja tampan tersebut, akan terlihat tatapan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan._

_Perlahan namja itu duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepada namja di depannya._

"_Ah, Chanyeollie… kau adikku yang paling manis, aku bangga padamu. Tapi, uuugh bisakah kau berhenti memberiku cairan itu? Itu obat tidur dan aku tidak akan sem… uhuk… uhuk…"_

"_Nah, kau mulai cerewet lagi hyung, dan lihatlah batukmu semakin parah jika kau terus berbicara. Yah, obat ini memang obat tidur, ayah memberimu ini supaya kau dapat beristirahat. Percayalah kepadanya, dia dokter kebanggaan Ratu Heechul. Dan lagi,aku tidak manis hyung. Aku tampan"_

_Chanyeol mulai meminumkan cairan di dalam gelas itu kepada hyungnya lalu menidurkannya. Ia mengusap rambut madu hyungnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat._

"_Kyungsoo hyung, cepatlah sembuh. Kau tidak ingin melhat Sehun menaiki kudanya dan berperang eoh? Ia pasti sangat gagah dan tampan… oh! Sepertinya masih lebih tampan aku"_

"_Kau terlalu percaya diri, sayang. Dan….. uhuk…. Kedua adikku memang semuanya tampan"_

"_Sudahlah hyung, istirahatlah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur"_

_Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo pun sudah tertidur lelap. Obat tidur membuatnya sangat mengantuk. Ayahnya, dokter Suho selalu memberikan larutan obat tidur agar Kyungsoo dapat tidur nyenyak. Dan tentu saja, obat tidur tidak akan menyembuhkan batuknya._

_KRIET_

_Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu lalu tersenyum. Seorang namja berdiri dengan manis di ambang pintu._

_Pangeran Baekhyun. Anak ketiga Ratu Heechul dan King Hankyung yang mungil dan berparas manis. Lebih manis dari kedua noonanya._

"_Ah, aku terlambat datang eoh?" Baekhyun angkat suara._

_Chanyeol berdiri lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam._

"_Tidak juga, Kyungsoo hyung tidur akibat obat tidur yang diberikan ayah"_

"_Obat tidur lagi?"_

"_Yah… jika ayah terus memberikan obat itu, kapan Kyungsoo hyung akan sembuh?" paras tampan itu tampak sedih._

_Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan mendekati jendela yang sudah berdebu. "Sejujurnya aku tak percaya pada ayahmu. Bukannya aku menilainya sebagai dokter yang tidak baik, tapi… ah maksudku jika Kyungsoo diberi obat tidur bukankah akan memperburuk keadaannya?"_

_Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sebentar lalu berpikir_

"_Kita membutuhkannya"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kita membutuhkannya. Laki-laki penjelajah waktu itu"_

_Baekhyun menarik satu kursi di dekat perapian lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Sambil tersenyum ia menatap dalam Chanyeol._

"_Benar juga, ia bisa menyembuhkan Kyungsoo"_

"_Kita harus membawanya kesini, bagaimanapun caranya"_

.

.

.

Di Seoul, sekarang

Luhan mengucek matanya dan duduk di tempat tidur menghadap ke jendela. Biasanya kita akan melihat dedaunan hijau dengan latar belakang sinar matahari-namun di sini yang ada hanya tembok. Tembok apartemen sebelah.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke meja makan. Xiumin-pengurus kamar apartemennya sudah menyiapkan bistik dan segelas susu untuknya. Ia duduk di kursi favoritnya-kursi yang menghadap ke jendela di ruang tengah.

Luhan meminum sedikit susunya lalu bangkit dan mencari Xiumin, barangkali ia belum pulang. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Xiumin sedang membersihkan kulkas.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Sarapanmu ada di atas meja"

"Ne, tumben kau belum pulang. Biasanya kau pulang setelah membuatkan sarapan"

"Kebetulan aku melihat isi kulkasmu dan wow! Lihatlah isinya, ada roti berjamur, sayuran busuk dan pudding yang berlendir. Itu menjijikan sekali"

"Hehe, seperti kau tak tahu saja.. umma tidak pernah pulang. Ia hanya mengirimiku uang dan jumlahnya banyak sekali. Aku curiga ia mendapat uang itu darimana"

"Yang penting kau masih bisa makan dan aku bisa mendapat gajiku" Xiumin tertawa. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Oh sudah pukul Sembilan! Aku harus pulang, Lu. Kulkasmu sudah steril dan lemari makanmu sudah kuisi penuh-penuh. Makan siangmu sudah kusiapkan di kulkas-kau tinggal menghangatkannya-aku kembali saat makan malam. Bye, hati-hati" Xiumin membungkuk lalu mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar.

Xiumin adalah pengasuh Luhan sejak kecil dan tipikal orang yang baik dan sabar. Ibu Luhan jarang pulang dan menyerahkan semua kewajibannya kepada Xiumin. Semua selesai dengan uang-mungkin begitu pikir ibunya.

Luhan duduk kembali di meja makan dan mulai menyantap bistiknya. Ia menatap ke jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyipitkan matanya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dan membawa sebuah tongkat perak berdiri di luar apartemennya dan memandang ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Tapi…. Sepertinya ia tidak berdiri. Kamarnya berada di lantai empat! Mungkinkah pria itu melayang?

Luhan sudah hampir pingsan sekarang, tapi ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tumbang. Luhan membuka jendelanya dan menggapai-gapai pria itu dan mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ahjussi! Jangan berdiri disitu! Kau bisa jatuh! Raih tanganku!"

Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu mulai berkata sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Datanglah, kami membutuhkanmu"

Lalu semua menjadi gelap

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. ia melihat sekeliling, ternyata ia sudah berada di kamarnya, di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Ia bangkit dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia sedikit mengingat peristiwa tadi yang mungkin membuatnya pingsan. Ia mengingat-ingat, ada seorang pria yang berdiri atau melayang ia bahkan tak tahu, dan berkata sesuatu yang aneh kepadanya.

Namun pria itu… sepertinya Luhan sudah familiar dengan wajahnya.

Luhan pernah bertemu dengannya, pria berambut pirang yang membawa tongkat perak.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar" seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang?"

"Tadi kunci apartemenku tertinggal lalu aku kembali ke sini. Dan lihatlah, aku mendapatimu tergeletak di ruang tengah. Ck, kau ini kenapa?"

"Tadi ada seorang pria di depan jendela dan aku berusaha menolongnya, dia membawa tongkat perak dan…"

"Zzzz sudah-sudah, ayo sekarang kita cuci wajahmu dan menyikat gigimu. Mau kubuatkan susu lagi? Oh iya, bistikmu belum kau habiskan"

Luhan berjalan mengikuti Xiumin menuju kamar mandi. Ia agak malas sebenarnya, namun karena ia kasihan pada Xiumin akhirnya ia menurut saja.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mencuci wajahmu dan pasta gigimu sudah kuganti dengan yang baru. Aku pulang dulu ne, hati-hati di rumah"

Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu dan mengambil payung di depan kamar apartemen Luhan. Hujan lagi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Luhan menggosok giginya lalu mencuci wajahnya. Ia melihat kedalam cermin. Ia memandangi wajahnya dalam diam. Lalu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Pria itu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"

Luhan meletakkan handuknya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil bistiknya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil remote dan memencet tombol power. Iya tersenyum kecil. Luhan menonton Doraemon.

Setelah setengah jam ia menghabiskan makannya sambil menonton televisi, ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dan meraih mantel birunya. Hari ini ia berencana mengunjungi perpustakaan kota.

.

.

.

Luhan menyusuri rak buku besar di dalam perpustakaan megah itu. Ia berhenti di sudut rak dan berjinjit kecil. Mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah berdebu.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok, dan mulai membuka bukunya. Di halaman pertama tertulis 'Perjalanan Waktu' dan ada sebuah cap sidik jari di bagian bawah halaman itu. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Halaman selanjutnya ia buka terus sampai ia menemukan sebuah gambar yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Kakinya gemetar dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ada sebuah gambar. Sepertinya digambar menggunakan pensil.

Dan ia yakin. Ia pernah melihatnya. Secara langsung.

Gambar itu, seorang pria tinggi dengan jubah hitam dan membawa tongkat. Tongkatnya penuh ukiran dan sepertinya bukan sebuah tongkat kayu atau tongkat lainnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Luhan yakin, ia pernah melihat tongkat itu. Tongkat itu mirip seperti tongkat yang dibawa oleh pria asing yang ada di depan jendelanya. Ukirannya juga sangat mirip, hanya saja di gambar itu berwarna hitam karena pensil. Ia yakin tongkat itu aslinya berwarna perak mengkilap.

Dan pria itu. Pria yang memakai jubah hitam dan menyeringai. Luhan juga sudah pernah melihatnya. Pria yang berdiri di depan jendelanya dan membawa sebuah tongkat perak. Ia yakin sekali.

Luhan menutup bukunya cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mantelnya. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari perpustakaan megah itu. Masa bodoh jika ia dibilang pencuri. Ia sangat membutuhkan buku kuno itu.

.

.

.

TBC

maafkan saya jika terlalu pendek dan typo(s) T_T

tolong tuliskan review, target saya untuk chapter pertama ini ada 10 review /? xD

semoga karya saya bisa diterima, terimakasih buat yang udah membaca dan memberi review

kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan kirim PM

oiya HunHan sama sekali belom kerasa, jadi tunggu chapter berikutnya ne ;)

kalau reviewnya bisa melewati target saya, saya akan usahakan untuk apdet cepet xD

okay, sekali lagi terimakasih :)


End file.
